Our Wedding Night
by SugarDee
Summary: They just got married and night has fallen for them to have their unforgettable and memorable wedding night.


_A/N: It's been some time since I last wrote this pairing. It took me quite awhile to finish this but finally it finished! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please don't forget to comment._

_**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me._

* * *

OUR WEDDING NIGHT

"This is not a good idea," she said as she stood beside him with her arms crossed, staring at the helmet offered by him.

"But we agreed on this a long time ago," he whined.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I wasn't thinking straight."

"You're being ridiculous. We can't just book a car right now."

"Why not?"

"Dammit, Kazuha. Just get on the bike, will ya?" He none too gently shoved the helmet to her so she had no choice but to take it.

"How am I supposed to sit?" Despite her reluctance, she put it on her head carefully so she wouldn't mess up her hairdo too much. "If you haven't noticed, I'm wearing a dress. The skirt will ride up to my thighs and I don't want people ogling at them. And I know you don't either."

He turned on the engine. "Why are you acting like it's a big deal? You can just sit aside, like the ladies during the Middle Ages, and hold onto me like always."

"You're kidding. Do you know how dangerous that is?" she asked ridiculously. "Your bike won't be balanced since it'll be heavier on our left."

"It's not like it's light in the first place," he mumbled but unfortunately for him, she could hear it loud and clear.

"What?" she hissed with as much venom as she possibly could. "Of all days, you chose today to make fun of me. On our big, _stupid _day!" She took off her helmet because she was starting to feel hot. Maybe it was due to her anger that was boiling inside her.

Heiji decided to turn off the engine as he knew they wouldn't go anywhere if she was angry with him. So he had to calm her down. He parked his motorcycle and took off his own helmet, hooking it to one of its rear-view mirrors. He got off the vehicle and stood right in front of her who was still fuming. If it wasn't for the fact that they were fighting in the evening in the middle of the neighborhood for everyone to hear and see, he would laugh at her red cheeks and pouty lips.

God, she's adorable.

"Okay, first of all: I wasn't making fun of you. This bike _is _heavy," he said as he motioned to the vehicle with his head. "Second: today is not stupid. In fact, it's the greatest day of my entire life because I finally get to marry you." By this time, he's already holding onto her shoulders, plastering a smile on his face. "And third: you know I won't let you fall."

She bit her bottom lip and looked elsewhere. The sincere look that he was giving her made her feel like crying and she didn't want to do that at the moment. She would ruin her makeup and she wouldn't want people to assume something horrible has happened to them when they arrived at their destination.

"I know, I'm sorry," she responded, inspecting the helmet on her hands. "And I know I'm safe with you." Her chin was pushed upwards so she was now looking at his wonderful eyes. "But can I please change into something else? Can we both change?"

He shook his head vigorously. His smile has turned into a smirk and that's not good.

"Why not?"

He leaned in closer, pushing the helmet out of the way. But instead of kissing her lips like she hoped he would, he went to her ear and whispered, "I want to take it off of you later." And he gave her a very delicate peck below her ear, making her longing for more.

Right then and there, she forgot about everything. All that was in her head was the two of them standing in the middle of nowhere. She could see nobody but him. And she didn't care if passers-by were watching. They just got married, dammit, and it's not weird for them to display any kind of affection in public.

So she reached out and pulled on his tie that was peeking from his leather jacket. She didn't waste any more time and kissed him fully on the mouth, as if her life depended on it. The other hand with the helmet hanging on her arm was on his back. She could feel him smiling, which caused her to do the same as well.

A half hour – or maybe just two minutes – later, they reluctantly let go of each other, but not completely.

"So I still have to wear the wedding dress?"

"Yeah, because you look _extremely _hot in this," he answered, running a finger down her back slowly, eliciting a shiver from her.

"You mean I'm usually not hot in my everyday outfits?"

He smiled even wider. "I said extremely." He gave a peck on her lips. "So are we still gonna have more discussion or are we going to the hotel right now? Even if we still got a lot of time, I'm an impatient guy, which I'm sure you already know."

"That you are," she replied, placing his tie back into its original position. "But I was serious before, Heiji. Sitting aside is dangerous. What if somehow I fell down?"

He placed his left hand on her cheek, running his thumb on her cheekbone. "You know I won't let that happen to you. Don't you trust me, after all these years?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, what are you so worried about?"

She shrugged off her shoulders; a shy smile was visible on her face. "I guess I'm just nervous about tonight. It _is_ our first night as a married couple."

"I am too." When he saw her raising one of her brows, he continued, "I just don't show it." He reciprocated his own smile. "So can we _please _go now?"

"You just said that we've got a lot of time."

"And I also said that I'm very impatient. What do you say?"

She just kept quiet, testing his patience for the second time that night. He then took several deep breaths to calm himself. He didn't want to fight with her even if it was to see her all riled up and so it would stir something within that would make him jump her in public. Granted, it was evening but people could still see them. He doubted she wanted that kind of attention.

So he decided that he would have to force her to agree with him. He didn't like doing that but at the moment, it was necessary. And he was sure that she would thank him later.

He pulled her closer; left hand behind her head, right around her waist. She had no choice but to look up at him, her own hands in front of his chest. Without a word, he kissed her so passionately that it felt like it was the end of the world. Like they were separating and wouldn't see each other for a very long time.

She could feel his frantic heartbeats through his jacket to her hands. A smile was formed on her face as she noticed that her own heart was pounding like crazy. After all of those years, they've been through together a lot and yet they both still had an effect on each other. It amazed her greatly.

"Kazuha," he called, pressing his forehead against hers. "Trust me. You won't fall if you keep holding onto me. And we're not going after criminals, so I won't go full speed."

She suddenly shook her head, softly so they wouldn't separate. "Don't jinx it. Crimes follow us everywhere."

"Don't worry," he said, placing a soft peck on her forehead. "I won't leave you alone tonight. I promise."

Thankfully she agreed quickly, or he would have to insist one more time. Although, it would be a pleasure for him to kiss her senseless. It was his favorite thing to do ever since their official date where they shared a kiss outside her house.

He remembered how nervous he was for some reason, even though they've gone out to watch a movie a lot of times. Maybe it was because they finally knew their feelings towards each other. Or maybe because she looked extremely beautiful that day. Then again, she always has been. He just didn't notice.

No longer than 30 minutes, they arrived at their destination. With both helmets in his hand, they walked towards the receptionist desk. He then announced their arrival and exchanged the helmets with the key to the hotel room. A smile returned to the concierge and off they went to the elevator leading to the room in hands.

During the walk, nobody between them said a word. They were too anxious because it was their first night. Yes, they have done it before. But that night, it was official. They were married (finally!) and they could prove it on paper should anyone ask. It was exhilarating and nerve-wracking at the same time.

They eventually reached their room. Not leaving her hand, he took the key out of the pocket of his trousers and slid the card through the wall slot. Once there was a green light indicating that they were cleared, he turned the knob downwards and pushed the door in. His foot holding the door from closing, he placed the card inside the slot on the wall in his right. The lights were switched on immediately, making the room brighter.

At the new sight, he smiled as he thought that it was perfect for them. He had to thank his family for this later. He took a glance at his new wife (_my wife!_) before pulling her inside. He knew that she would love it.

And she did.

"Wow, Heiji!" she exclaimed, letting go of her hold on his hand and entering the room further inside. "This is very nice. I love it here." She went towards the bathroom on the right side of the room. "The bathroom is _huge_!"

She ran her hands through everything they could touch. It was cold, especially the bathtub. She was grateful that she hasn't taken off her high heels yet even if her feet have been begging her to do so. For once, she didn't feel as awful when she entered a room without the slippers.

She was looking at the bathroom utilities, when a pair of arms suddenly encircled her waist from behind.

"Are you having fun?"

"Very," she answered. She then thought to tease him a little because she still felt jittery. She put an innocent smile (as best as she could) on her face and picked up a few bottles in front of them. "We should take all of these home! Our parents would love them."

On her neck, a warm kiss has landed and the lips lingered. Despite the new warmth, goose bumps appeared on her arms and neck. No matter how many times he has done that, he still had effects on her. She closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths. She rolled her head to her right so he would have more access.

"Kazuha," he whispered, turning her around slowly and catching her lips in his. The small bottles fell to the ground.

The kiss was tender and soft. It was so slow, it was driving both of them crazy. It made them crave for more. So he decided to change the angle by placing his hands behind her knees, picking her up to make her sit on the counter behind them. All that was done without letting her go even just for a second.

He stepped in between her legs, trying to get even closer. He relieved her from the high heels and threw the pair away somewhere unknown to them. It didn't matter at the moment as far as any of them concerned. They just cared about each other.

The cold from the counter underneath was starting to get to her bottom. The coat and the wedding dress didn't help lessen the feeling, especially on her legs as the outfit only stopped on top of her knees. She pulled back a little and let him roam her neck once again.

"Heiji," she mumbled, grabbing a fist of his hair in her hand. "Let's move. It's too cold."

As a response, he took both of her legs and tangled them behind his body. On the other hand, she placed her arms around his neck as she knew he was going to carry her to the bedroom. He went to her lips again and repeated the routine done earlier. He has already memorised the steps to go back to the room so it was an easy task doing it with closed eyes.

Once he knew they were in the right location, he dropped her gently on the bed. They still didn't release each other. Instead, they undid their own clothes as best as they could in their position. She had to lift a bit so she could pull open her coat and throw it away to the ground. Done with his, he kicked his shoes to the carpet and crawled to the headboard along with her.

* * *

**Bzzt, bzzt.**

A faint noise was heard. Being a light sleeper, Heiji groaned and turned to the right. He knew it was his phone, so he reached out his hand to the bedside table. But instead of his things (not even Kazuha's), his hand found unfamiliar items. He opened one eye and saw objects he has never seen before.

It took him a full minute to finally come to a realisation as to where he actually was.

He turned his head to his left and saw Kazuha lying right next to him, still with her wedding dress on. He quietly gasped and lifted the blanket to check for his own attire. His tie was loose, his shirt was untucked, the first few buttons were opened, his belt was nowhere to be seen, and the button of his trousers was opened. They didn't do it.

He snorted as he looked up the ceiling. Their wedding night was supposed to be romantic. They were going to have a bottle of wine after their make-out session in bed. Afterward, the most important to do on a wedding night. He planned everything perfectly. But apparently, Lady Luck was not in his favour. They fell asleep because they were exhausted from the wedding. It was memorable in a bad way.

**Bzzt, bzzt.**

His phone vibrated again. It reminded him that he woke up in the first place because someone has sent him a message. So he got up from his current position and slipped out of the blanket, placing his feet on the carpet. He had little memory where he last put his phone so it was some time later when he found it; it was inside his leather jacket that was on the ground near the end of the bed.

A few clicks, and the message was opened. It was from his mother, reminding him once again about dinner they would be having that night. He groaned and took a seat on the bed behind him. He totally forgot about that plan with the family.

There was a sudden rustle coming from the bed, indicating that the occupant was getting up.

"Hei…ji," she sleepily called, her hand stretched out to the side. She opened one eye to find the space next to her empty. She closed it again and turned to lie on her back once more. She scrunched up her face as the light from the undrawn curtain hit her right in the eye. "Ugh, why is it so bright?"

"It's almost noon, Kazuha. Of course it is."

At the sound of his voice, she opened her eyes to see him in front of her with his back facing her. She reached out her feet, hoping they would at least touch a tiny part of him. But alas, her legs were too short. "What are you doing?"

Instead of immediately answering, he got up from his seat and crawled to the other side of the bed. He lay down right beside her with his hands locked behind his head, looking up the ceiling. "Mom sent me a message, reminding me about the dinner." He looked at her who's staring back at him. "Do you know what happened last night? Or didn't happen, more like."

She nodded. "I woke up at around four in the morning to get something to drink. Then I realised that I was still wearing this." She gestured to her wedding dress underneath the blanket. She then laughed quietly. "Of all nights, we actually fell asleep on our wedding night."

He sighed. "Kudo warned me about this. I thought he was just making fun of me." He then turned his whole body to the left to face her properly, his head propped on his elbow. "I guess it could actually happen."

"Maybe it happened to them."

A smirk slowly appeared on his face as realisation dawned on him. He fished out his phone from the pocket of his trousers and dialled a number.

"What are you doing? Who are you calling?"

"Kudo of course." He turned on his back.

"What? No!"

Kazuha immediately climbed onto him before he could get up from the bed, and she tried to reach for the phone. But unfortunately his arm was too long and hers was too short. And when she could finally get closer, he passed it to his other hand through his back so it would be difficult for her to take it. She whined and went to her left but she couldn't go very far as her waist was locked securely by his free hand.

A hello from the phone was distinctly heard. Both of them turned towards it, pausing what they were doing. His name was then heard, causing them to look at each other. A few seconds passed by before they continued their halted activity to fight over the phone.

In the end, Heiji threw it to the ground, away from either of them. He turned them around; he was on top and she bottom. He couldn't care less about his friend or the phone as he now noticed the position they were in. A smirk made its appearance again.

"There's still time until dinner," he said, placing kisses on her neck. "Why don't we order some brunch and we'll have the postponed wedding night afterward?"

"Let me remove my make-up first. It's so itchy." She scrunched up her face and bit her bottom lip as she didn't want to start scratching. "And I need to wash my hair."

He shook his head, tickling her with his own hair and making her laugh. "No, we'll do that together later. Right now," he looked up from her neck, "give me my first kiss of the day."

And she did; their first, second, third, nth kiss.

Little did they know, his phone was still on. There was still someone on the other line.

"_Hattori, are you calling me to brag about you and your wife? There's no use because I have my own wife and we got married earlier than you guys. And why aren't you saying anything? Hello? Seriously…"_

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: It's my first time writing something like this. Rating is lower than M, but higher than T. Maybe a T++? Anyway I hope you enjoy this. See you next time._


End file.
